The present invention relates to an abrasion-proof tester which is capable of analyzing the granularity of abrasive powder in heating condition, and more particularly to an abrasion-proof tester capable of examining abrasive physical property and fine abrasion-proof test.
In conventional abrasion-proof tester, there has been a reciprocating type abrasion-proof tester in which abrasive material is adhered to a movable plate which moves linearly by the driving force of variable speed driving motor and test piece is adhered to a fixed bar, and the test piece is contacted and being abraded whereby abrasion degree of test piece is measured, and a rotary type abrasion-proof tester has been also known in which abrasive material is adhered to a rotary plate which rotates by the driving force of variable speed driving motor and test piece is adhered to a fixed bar, and said test piece is contacted to the abrasive material and being abraded whereby abrasion degree of test piece is measured.
Typical kinds of said abrasive materials are sand paper, grind stone and the like, and the applying abrasive material is varied depending upon the material to be tested. That is, sand paper is widely used for measuring the abrasion degree simply, and rubber abrasive material is used for plastic material and thin film, and sand paper and grind stone and the like are jointly used for metal and ceramic materials.
Abrasion degree is calculated with mainly two kinds of method, in which the first is to calculate the change of weight in response to the number of abrasing by collecting the abraded powder produced upon grinding off the test piece, whereby abraded degree is calculated by comparing with several standard abrasion data. The second is to calculate the abrasion degree by calculating the change of the weight of test piece by continuously weighing the test piece after abrading a predetermined number of times.
In conventional abrasion-proof testers as aforementioned, inasmuch as a user has to directly collect the abraded powder during abrasion test with brush, and straining with sieve and separating by granularity, and then analyzing the granularity by SEM (scanning electron microscope), processing period of time becomes extended and yield of abrasion test is reduced. And since all materials have very close relation with applying temperature of material, abrasion-proof value of the material can be appropriate data capable of defining the abrasive physical property of material upon actual using only when the relation in response to the temperature being necessarily exhibited. However since the temperature of material in conventional abrasion-proof tester is fixed to only normal temperature in the temperature of abrasive material, presumption of abrasive property of material is practically difficult.